


don't need no butterflies

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Idk that's it, M/M, Underage Drinking, taylor hall is mentioned, um, what's a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: nolan does a body shot off nico's abs and falls into his orbit, not necessarily in that order.





	don't need no butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this was???? 100% inspired by all those pictures of nico that we got today. what the fuck, sir, who let you
> 
> title from hailee steinfeld's "starving" bc honestly that's one of the most nico/nolan songs i've heard.
> 
> unbetaed bc it's 2 am and i haven't posted anything in too long

Nolan doesn’t really know what he’s doing here, at Taylor Hall’s house at a party Taylor Hall has decided to throw, where literally _everyone else_ is either a New Jersey Devil or affiliated with the Devils in some way. But Nico had asked he come – insisted, more like, and – well – Nolan can’t say no to Nico. He’s never been able to say no to Nico.

And Nico meets him at the door, looking _way too good_ in a white t-shirt and dark jeans, and it’s honestly all Nolan can do not to just jump him right there. But that wouldn’t be bros, and Nolan is nothing if not a good bro. “Good to see you!” Nico says, eyes crinkling. “I wasn’t sure if you would come.”

Nolan shrugs. “You wanted me to,” he says, and that’s probably too telling but really? He doesn’t care anymore.

Except he totally does, because an hour later he has too many drinks in him and is unsuccessfully trying to protest the idea of doing a body shot off Nico’s abs. Taylor Hall’s the one pressuring him into it, but Nolan honestly can’t really tell what he’s trying to say through the haze of just thinking about getting his mouth on Nico’s skin. It’s a lot.

And Nico’s already lying down on the table, propped up on one elbow and white shirt long gone. Every protest Nolan had flies out of his head at the sight. The curve of Nico’s mouth is so tempting, but the hard planes of his abs and belly even more so. Nolan’s drawn to him like a magnet. “Come on,” Nico says, and Nolan is powerless to resist.

Someone puts a shot glass in his hand, and Nolan sees, more than feels, it shaking in his hand as he bends down to pour it over Nico’s body. Dimly, he thinks that this isn’t how body shots are supposed to go. “Last chance to say no,” he says, more to himself than to Nico.

“Go ahead,” Nico says. His voice is warm, fond, and Nolan doesn’t remember seeing Nico drink much tonight, if at all.

But he has permission, and this close, the smell of Nico is intoxicating even with the tequila burning Nolan’s nostrils. He slowly pours the shot down Nico’s abs, entranced by the sight of the liquid slowly making its way down Nico’s skin in the dim light, golden and warm, before he realises that he’s supposed to lick it off him.

So he does, leaning down and putting his tongue to Nico’s skin like he’s dreamed of doing. Nico’s skin is warm, and the tequila burns his throat, and he realises he doesn’t want to move even after all the liquor is gone.

But he has to, because it might get weird if he doesn’t, and he makes eye contact with Nico as he licks the salt off his wrist despite his best attempts to avert his gaze. Nico’s pupils are dark and his cheeks are flushed, and although Nolan doubts they can compare to his own, it’s – something, at least, to see that Nico isn’t unaffected by whatever’s going on here.

The wedge of lime sits in Nico’s mouth, mocking Nolan and daring him to do something, step even further out of his comfort zone and maybe finally _act_. But he can’t, there are too many people around here, and even with the way Nico’s looking at him, Nolan can only manage to snatch the lime out of his mouth and then quickly retreat. (He hopes his semi isn’t too obvious.)

And Nico _laughs_ , bright and beautiful and happy and with eyes only for Nolan, and Nolan just – he doesn’t know if he can play this game anymore. So he goes to find the back door, just to try for a breath of fresh air. It’s so stuffy in here, and Nolan’s head is still spinning with _Nico, Nico, Nico_.

“Sneaking off already?” he suddenly hears. Nico’s leaning against the wall next to the backyard door, still sans his shirt. His smile is soft, though, and Nolan can’t do much more than think _god, I want you_.

“Just – just need some air,” he manages, unable to drag his gaze away from Nico’s torso. He’s – he’s _perfect_ , and Nolan had never really had the chance to look before, so he’s gonna make as much of this one as he can.

“My eyes are up here,” Nico says, gently teasing. “Are you sure _air_ is what you need?”

Nolan gulps. This is where it ends, in a dark hallway far from the sounds of the party, with Nico shirtless and Nolan more than a bit drunk. And Nico looks like he’s more than content to wait for Nolan to come to him, like he’s got all the time in the world and utter confidence that Nolan will come eventually.

And he’s not wrong. Nolan feels like he’s always been Nico’s, in that inexorable way that’s been pulling them towards each other since they first met doing media for the Top Prospects Game and Nico complimented his shoes. It’s still pulling now, and Nolan finds himself stepping towards Nico before he’s even made the decision to do so, and suddenly Nico is _right here_ , close enough to touch.

Even now, even when Nolan’s so close, Nico still waits. Nico lets Nolan take this at this own pace, and Nolan suddenly can’t breathe, overwhelmed with – with how much he _loves_ Nico. Because he does, really, can’t pinpoint when it started and doesn’t think it’ll ever stop, and Nico’s still looking at him like he’s something precious and Nolan –

Nolan’s done waiting.

He closes the gap between them and kisses Nico, whose lips part in a soft gasp that Nolan feels, warm, on his own lips.

And Nico finally touches him, winds his arms around Nolan’s waist and _kisses_ him in a way that leaves him breathless with desire, steals the wind out of his lungs and rational thought from his head, and it’s – it’s mind-blowing, but it’s also like coming home.

“My room’s just upstairs,” Nico murmurs against his mouth, and _oh_ , Nolan hadn’t – oh. “Wanna come up?”

“Yeah, yes, of course,” Nolan stammers. He’s not sure if he’s ever wanted anything more.

So Nico leads the way, and Nolan follows, and he watches the lights play off the golden skin of Nico’s lower back and wonders how he’s even real.

And then they’re standing in front of Nico’s door. Nico reaches for him again, fingers finding their way into Nolan’s hair this time as he pulls him in closer, and Nolan’s caught in Nico’s orbit. He can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

They stumble into Nico’s room still attached like that, and Nolan really wants to reach for the light so he can _see_ what Nico looks like this – well-kissed and breathless – but he doesn’t want to stop touching Nico to do so. So he settles for pressing Nico down onto his bed and running his hands over all that expanse of skin, just feeling the way Nico’s warm and pliant underneath him. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, and judging by the way Nico won’t – can’t – stop kissing him, the feelings are mutual.

Nico’s tugging at the hem of Nolan’s shirt now, insistent, and Nolan’s more than happy to oblige, sitting up briefly to pull his shirt over his head and fling it into a corner of the room. He doesn’t miss the way Nico’s eyes widen when he sees Nolan, and the way Nico reaches for him – awed yet possessive – is almost too much.

So he leans down to kiss Nico again. The first touch of skin on skin is electric, sending jolts through Nolan’s body and straight to his dick. Everything is hot, and everything smells of Nico, and Nico’s making these little choked-off noises in Nolan’s ear when Nolan bites down on his neck and it’s – it’s so much, and Nolan’s overwhelmed.

He barely registers Nico pushing at his pants, undoing his belt with deft hands and trying to slide them down Nolan’s hips. Once he picks the thread back up, though, Nolan is completely on board, kicking them off and returning the favour. He can feel Nico’s dick through his boxers, hard and leaking, and even though the entire night’s events have shown him that Nico is more than enthusiastic about whatever’s going on here, this really cements it for him, that Nico wants him back, that Nico _wants him_.

Nolan’s mind shorts out when Nico pulls him out of his boxers. Nico’s strokes are smooth and his fingers are talented and it’s honestly all Nolan can do not to come on the spot. He takes a few deep breaths, pressing his forehead against Nico’s shoulder and just trying to regain his composure, but it’s hard when Nico smells so good, already smelling of sex but also just of _Nico_ , the same scent that Nolan had caught under the tequila earlier, and it’s – it’s so good.

When Nolan finally gets himself under control, he reaches into Nico’s boxers and gets his hand around Nico’s dick. The angle is weird on his wrist, but Nico’s heavy and smooth in his hands and the feeling is intoxicating.

They’re just panting into each other’s mouths, now, all pretence of kissing abandoned as Nolan’s hips jerk up into Nico’s hand. Everything feels so good, so much and yet not enough, and Nolan fleetingly thinks that he’s absolutely ruined for anyone else after this.

Then Nico gasps, a sound that Nolan wants to keep forever, and falls apart. He goes slack all over, but it doesn’t really matter when even the sensation of Nico coming is enough to push Nolan over the edge as well.

He’s still basking in the afterglow when he rolls off Nico, breathing hard and wanting to just lay there for a while with him. After a few minutes, Nico pulls up a corner of the sheet to wipe off both their chests before reaching for Nolan’s hand. “Stay for the night?”

“Of course,” Nolan says.

* * *

 Nolan wakes up the next morning with the sheet tangled around his legs and Nico’s hand still in his. Nico’s still asleep next to him, snoring softly, and the way the morning sunlight streams in through the closed blinds and dapples Nico’s bare back is something straight out of a Renaissance painting. Nolan thinks he could stare at Nico forever.

He doesn’t get the chance to, though, because Nico rouses not too long after, shifting a bit before yawning and rolling over. His eyes blink open slowly, and Nolan waits, breath caught in his lungs, until a slow smile spreads across Nico’s face.

“Morning, babe,” he says. “Glad you stayed.”

And Nolan’s heart melts, and he leans over to kiss Nico, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> everything i've written lately is so short and i'm not a fan but. at least it's something???
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com) for more screams.


End file.
